A McDreamy 2012
by MAIGRLCHLOE
Summary: A one shot of pure chalekness, hope you enjoy


**Disclaimer: I dont own the Nine Lives, only my original ideas and a deep addiction to this show that is fed by writing.**

**This was kind of a special occaision and so this is a one shot but I hope you enjoy the sweet Chalek moments. ;)**

* * *

><p>The bell over the door dinged like it did thousands of times a day as people came in and left the store. I looked up like I always did; it was a habit now as were the words that welcomed every shopper. When I saw her, though, I couldn't help but smile. "Hey, how are you?" I said as she came up to the counter. She smiled as one of my colleagues came up and asked her if she had sold here before. "I'm good, thank you." The friend she came in with gave her a funny look and then myself before looking around the store. I was supposed to be searching and for and tagging the clothing that people had brought in but I couldn't keep from watching her as she moved around the store. Every time I heard her voice I looked up to see where she was. I knew that I was supposed to be working on the endless amount of clothes in the bags here. I could normally do this without thinking; I could simply process the clothes and be on to other things. I tried to focus and then I realized that for all the time I was taking because I kept getting distracted, she had to stay here. She had brought us clothes; she had to wait until I put them in our system. I smiled and then searched the store for her again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't give me that funny look, Amy." I said as I joined her at one of the racks. Amy simply smiled and looked at me sidelong as she continued to look through the shirts.<p>

"So how often do you come here, Chloe? I thought that you said you'd only been here once since you've been back."

"I have, Ames. Only once like two weeks ago." I told her pulling at random sleeves. I wasn't really looking at shirts. I'd come here for jeans and I'd get there- once I figured out how the endless racks of jeans were organized.

"He sure seemed to recognize you like you are in here all the time." She said smiling. "Is that the guy you told me about?" She asked pulling a shirt out to look at it closer.

"Yeah, it is." I said turning to look out over the store. I saw Alek- that's what his name tag said that and it had McDreamy under it in quotes- looking over to where we were. I smiled and ducked my head crossing my arms over my chest. I looked to the side and saw Amy smiling at me. "Shut up, Amy." I said and then turned to try and figure out the jean thing. I walked up and down like three rows of jeans trying to figure out the signs and the styles and find my size at the same time. I was looking at one of the tags when Amy came up behind me.

"Hmmm, someone's looking to see if you need help. Which apparently you do, you aren't a size four, Chloe." I dropped the tag looking up and to the side. Alek was indeed watching me. I smiled at him and then turned to Amy. She had a ridiculous smile spread from ear to ear on her face.

"I do need help, but I'm not sure I want to ask him. I'm so awkward with guys and I just-" I said. I stopped when I realized I was starting to ramble and getting louder as I went along. "I just want to find the jeans." I said.

"Can I help you find something?" I heard Alek ask. If it was possible Amy's smile grew even bigger. I turned around and smiled at Alek. She gave me a little push in the back and as I tried to not stumble forward I nodded.

"Yeah, skinny jeans in a size 0." I said smiling. "I'm a little lost." I said stepping farther out of aisle.

"Yeah, I'll help you in like two seconds." I nodded and then turned to glare at Amy. She simply smirked and raised her eyebrows a couple times.

"Shut up." I said quietly and then walked down an aisle I had been at least twice already. Through some stroke of luck I ended up finding my size and the style I wanted. I was flipping through the rack when Alek came over.

"So, this is obviously what you were looking for. The skinny jeans should all be marked with tags- although looking at it they aren't" He said. I shook my head and smiled.

"I can just look, it's fine." I said.

"Yeah, so um- how's your break?" He asked leaning on one of the racks.

"It's been really good. I've enjoyed it so far." I told him flipping through the jeans slowly. I looked up at him and smiled realizing that he was still standing there. He smiled back at me.

"Wow, I really like your eyes-" He said reaching a hand out slightly before pulling it back to his side.

"Thanks," I said. I ducked my head before he could see the blush I know was covering my cheeks.

"I just noticed-" He said.

"Thank you." I said again looking between him, the floor, and the jeans. It was really flattering, and it was super sweet I just didn't know how to handle this. I wasn't used to guys telling me they liked my eyes, or remembering everything about me.

"I'm sorry, your name is-" He said stumbling around it for a little bit.

"Chloe." I said. He nodded.

"I knew it started with a C." He said. "I just couldn't remember exactly what it was. Well, I have to get back but let me know if I can help you with anything else." He said smiling. I mumbled something that was along the lines of okay and then turned back to the jeans. I found a couple pairs I could try and then went to find Amy. We both went to the back to try things on and right as she was about to go into another dressing room I grabbed her arm and pulled her in one with me.

"What?" she asked looking at me confused. I tried to keep my voice down but knew that I was too excited. I was smiling and I felt like I could run home.

"He said he liked my eyes." I said in some kind of whisper shout mixture. She smiled and just shook her head.

"You have flipped your lid, King." She said before hanging her stuff up on one of the hooks. I didn't say anything. Maybe I had. This definitely did not happen to me. This was like it was something from a movie. I tried on the jeans finally finding two pairs that I liked. We took them to the front and while Amy was paying I went over to the counter where Alek was processing clothes.

"You ready to buy these things, Chloe?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you guys buy all of the things or-?"

"Oh, I haven't gotten to them yet." He said.

"Okay, I'll wait and do everything then." I told him looking over to make sure it was okay with Amy. She nodded and I looked back at Alek and smiled.

"Why don't I keep your jeans up here and it should only be a little bit." He said smiling. I nodded and then went to go talk with Amy for a little bit. We stood next to one of the racks that was covered in boots. It was hard for me to resist buying every pair that was my size but Amy just kept reminding me that I owned all the boots I could ever need. We talked about- well everything- we have been best friends for our entire lives so it's no surprise. I, however, kept looking over my shoulder at Alek. Partially I was trying to see if my clothes were being processed yet, I knew that Amy wanted to go to the mall and I wanted to make sure we had enough time, but most of it was I had that feeling like someone was watching me. Every time I turned around sure enough Alek was smiling back at me and I couldn't help but smile back and then turn back to Amy before I blushed. She looked at me and snorted lightly. I rolled my eyes and uttered another "shut up" before continuing our previous conversation.

"Alright, Chloe, I'm done." I looked over at Amy before I walked over to the counter. She followed me and as Alek explained everything to me I caught her staring at his name tag.

"Do people actually call you McDreamy?" She asked referring to the nickname underneath his actual name. He smiled and nodded then looked back over his shoulder when one of his coworkers laughed.

"Yeah, they do."

"How do you get a nickname like that," She asked. I turned to her kicking her lightly in the leg.

"It was just on my nametag one day." He explained. The rest of it kind of passed in a blur except what he said last. He placed a piece of paper on the counter and I looked down at it thinking it was a receipt. He pulled his hand away and I stared confused at the paper for a minute picking it up in my fingers lightly. "You should text me, sometime." He said smiling. This just kept getting stranger and stranger as it went. I could hardly think.

"Umm sure." I said taking it as I walked towards the door.

"You have a good day and a happy New Year, Chloe." I turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, you too." I turned quickly back around and could see Amy's shoulder's moving up and down as she silently laughed to herself.

"Shut up, shut up, just wait until we get outside, please." I hissed. I closed my eyes as the door closed behind us and we walked away from the store. Once we were out of sight I jumped up and down waving the post it note around in the air. It had his name and his number and although this had never happened to me before and as stupid as it sounds I had no idea what to do with it I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"I got his number!"

"He gave you his number!" we both squealed at the same time. We walked to the car and got in it and drove to the mall and although we didn't talk about Alek anymore I couldn't help but think about him, and the little post it note in my back pocket.

* * *

><p>I sat staring at the post it note. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to text him, but I didn't really know him. I didn't know him at all. Something about him though, something made me want to figure out more, to talk to him a little bit. It was New Year's eve day and like most of the time my mom was not at home. I grabbed my phone and my keys and a few more items I'd pulled out of my closet to sell and hopped in my car. I drove down to the store and sat in the parking lot for a minute. How silly was I being, right now. I shook my head, grabbed the bag and walked into the store. The doorbell dinged and I walked over to the counter. I looked around and saw that Alek wasn't there. I hesitated for a moment and then one of the girls asked me a question. I blinked a couple times and then looked up at her. "How long is the wait going to be?" I asked.<p>

"It's going to be about two and a half hours." She said with a frown.

"Wow, okay um- do you have a post it and pen I can use?" I asked not completely sure what I was doing but knowing that this was what I wanted. The girl nodded and pulled out a stack of post it notes and a pen and handed it to me. I quickly scribbled a quick note and handed it back to her. "Can you make sure Alek get's this?" I asked.

"Yeah, he comes in later." She said. I nodded and then turned to go, thinking about the note I had just left.

_Alek- _

_I usually wait for a guy to call me. 650-876-3049. –Chloe_

The rest of the day I had a knot in my stomach. I kept telling myself that it didn't matter one way or another, the ball was in his court and I could stop fretting. I still had the knot in my stomach when I heard my phone beep. I dove across my bed for it and skillfully- with only a kind of grace that I possessed- knocked my phone off of my night stand. Then to finally complete my action I slid farther so that I could reach my phone and although I grabbed it I slid completely off of the bed smacking my head on the ground and hitting my heal on the wall. I moaned for a minute as I held my heal and then looked at my phone. It said it was from McDreamy, as Amy had so kindly put in my phone for me. I smiled and opened it.

"Hey Chloe, this is Alek. It was really sweet of you to leave me that note. I'm at work right now, but I'll talk to you later tonight, if you want." I read aloud. I couldn't help but smile and squeal a little. Wow, I was becoming a little girl. I never squealed, ever. I quickly typed a reply. New Year's Eve was turning out to be more interesting than I thought. We texted all night and when the clock finally struck midnight, we were still talking, then it was one, and two and 2012 was looking really good so far.

**Alek: I hope that the first day of 2012 is as good as the last day of 2011. You've made 2012 a fantastic year for me already.**

Was the text I got at midnight. I was smiling from ear to ear and trying very hard to ignore my mother who was giving me funny looks every time my phone buzzed. I didn't know what to say, It seems I never knew what to say around this guy. Somehow, I fumbled through it but I couldn't help but think how right he was. The last day of 2011 had been really amazing, and the beginning of 2012 had a bright and exciting glow to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the actual chapter make me really really happy. Make me smile!<strong>


End file.
